


Our Prison

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, I cant write romance so I’m gonna embrace it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maybe I’ll finish this fic-, Prison, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira was now the owner of Leblanc. Sojiro a man in his early 40s was found dead in his house by his adopted daughter Futaba. Akira was now running the place and watching after the Junior in high school, it wasn’t just sojiro though...there were so many others.Don’t get mad if POV changes this fic is a focus on all of the bg confidants





	1. Chapter 1

Akira sighed as he laid down on his bed. He moved into the guest bedroom as him and futaba both agreed it would be too hard to have him in there. He was completely exhausted, he had been working overtime and before he had help from sojiro and futaba but now futaba was always either too sluggish, sad or busy with schoolwork to help and sojiro was in a morgue.

Futaba then entered the room holding her phone tears running down the sides of her face, it was so sudden and surprising Akira fell over running over “w-was it another nightmare?! H-hey futaba- “Ms kawakami...” she then held her phone up the bright screen making Akira’s eyes water. It was a article on the victims of the subway indecent earlier this week as apparently some guy collapsed onto the tracks and a bunch of people jumped down to try to help only to get crushed.

There was a video, he hit play and looked mortified. He saw the man fall straight down. First two kids probably not much older than futaba hopped down the boys trying desperately to pull him up as the trains honking got louder. Then he saw his old teacher, she ran and jumped down along with a police lady and as they all barely pushed the man up he saw the train slam into them and then the video ended.

“N-no...I’m sure that wasn’t her it couldn’t have been.” Akira said shaking his head as futaba sighed scrolling down, there were photos with the caption ‘in memoriam’ as in it there were surely a women two teens and Ms kawakami.

Futaba fell to her knees and hugged him “w-why is everyone dying?” She asked through choked tears as Akira hugged back biting his lip “I-I don’t know...” currently Akira had more stress other than Leblanc on his mind. Recently after coming back to the phantom thieves homeland he found out a bunch had gone wrong. He found out that Yusuke got married...only for his shogi playing wife to get in a car accident and die. Makoto and Sae along with 7 others are missing presumed dead thanks to a passenger plane that went down in the ocean. Tae his old doctor had been arrested but after resisting arrest too much she tripped and fell three stories out a window.

Soon after calming down Akira and futaba both laid down on a couch in the living room and fell asleep watching a movie Morgana sitting on Akira’s lap purring. The next day he woke up to futaba running around frantically “I overslept I overslept!” She kept repeating as Akira and her both had to be awake at the same time so he jumped up. Akira quickly got into a long sleeved white button up shirt and some jeans before putting on his glasses tying his apron and running out the door with futaba following. Once he reached the shop he pushed past the group of people and opened the doors running over to the counter.

That day was sadly no different, full of angry customers and overly complicated orders. Soon though they hit the regular school hours of 11-3 where barely any customers came in thanks to work or school. Akira pulled out his phone and went through his messages sighing as he saw a few new ones from Ann who was now leading the phantom thieves. “Did You hear about kawakami?” Akira frowned remembering “yeah, futaba isn’t taking it well.” Futaba was apart of the group of thieves still only she didn’t get to participate much thanks to the weight of sojiro’s death.

“Y’know the groups gotten tiny...” she replied as Akira looked confused at the message “only me and makoto aren’t apart of it anymore though?” Akira then looked shocked at the next message. The only reason he wasn’t apart of the group was actually because the nav app disappeared and Arsene seemed to do the same but it wasn’t just Akira. “Haru and ryuji both lost the app too and yusuke hasn’t had any contact with us in weeks right now only me Morgana and futaba at times are running it, I thought you knew?” Akira looked over at Morgana. “No...he never told me about you guys.” Ann then said “wait somethings going on I’ll be back.” Akira was confused but set his phone down and began to flip through the news channels.

Akira then got a text from the school he went to 4 long years ago. “Futaba had a indecent, we request you come pick her up.” Akira’s heart dropped. ‘Incident?! What happened?! Is she ok?! What if that bastard- oh if he did I don’t care I’m going to jail!’ Akira ran out of the shop and started to push through the crowds of people

As he ran he dropped his glasses but he didn’t go back, he was too worried about futaba since a recent decision to put police on campus had him on edge about futaba for the past few weeks thanks to Who was in this group. As he ran he went to cross the street to only end up on the hood of someone’s car. “WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN IDIOT!” The guy shouted as Akira got off his hood and ran across the street.

By the time he was at the gates he was sweating out of breath and felt like collapsing. He then went inside speed walking to the front doors. He entered and made his way to the principals office as students were in the halls, he kept hearing her name come up, and he also heard a few other names. 

He passed by the different classrooms getting memories from when he was in his teens and ran around, now he’s a 20 year old college dropout running a entire cafe by himself and looking after a rather moody teen. He saw the window him and Ann looked out when shiho jumped, he saw the bathroom him and ryuji would skip classes in, then he saw that room.

It was empty and the doors were locked, it was his old home room. He saw the desk he used to sit at and saw the podium that she always stood at. He remembered how ryuji and Mishima both ditched him when ‘_becky’_ showed up, how she smelled how she walked and even her mannerisms.

He remembered the way she would always sound so happy and sometimes playful. Kawakami still talked like that from time to time during the times she came over for services. He wondered if she was still a maid during her last days, or if she finally landed on her feet got a better job and fixed all the issues. Now it was locked up with the lights off, her classroom was probably just gonna end up being given to another teacher or turned into a different type of room for the students.

A reality check made him realize he was just standing there at the doors so he blinked a bit wiping his eyes and walking towards the office, on the way he saw some of his old teachers looking rather disturbed along with different campus police officers seeming tense. He even saw that bastard. Kamoshida, a year ago a program was opened that put prisoners on a parol as a police officer except no working guns or tasers, they were being watched at all times and the idiot police thought sending kamoshida to a school wouldn’t be bad.

The man smiled at Akira “long time no see.” He said as Akira spit on him angered before walking off, he was in a battle with the police department over this decision and they seemed like they weren’t changing it sadly. He always ended up shouting loudly making good and valid points against this decision but the only argument they had back was “he’s always being watched and this is to remind him of how horrible he was.” Which this just made him more mad.

If he remembered it all he might end up doing it again or worse and this made Akira into a worried father. He remembered how the moment shiho’s body hit the ground everything went silent for a solid 3 seconds, never ever had the school been that quiet until then before the wave of screams and panic. He remembered the photos that got leaked of Ann a few weeks after he left Tokyo and how these photos were from a porn site where kamoshida uploaded.

He remembered how worried he got over ryujis leg and how now he can’t go to his full speed without falling and withering in pain like a dying animal. Kamoshida deserved death more than anything but sadly the court isn’t so strongly offended by his crimes for whatever reasons.

Soon as Akira reached the office he opened the door fast. It sped and slammed against the wall loudly as the 4 in the room looked up at him shocked, only the short redhead stayed looking down cuddling a blanket towel around her keeping her warm and seemingly comforting her. “What happened?!” Akira asked as the new principal gestured towards the soft chair next to futaba.

Soon as Akira sat down he saw how futaba was. She looked broken almost, her clothes were a mess and her hair was messy and tangled. She was breathing softly staring down in shock or something at the ground it was hard to tell as she looked as if she was gonna break down crying any moment.

There were two others, the counselor Akira had a rather adorable crush on when he still went there and a female student who looked uncomfortable and like she would rather be anywhere else than here. She refused to make eye contact as takuto looked at Akira and sighed, the man always cared for students so with how absolutely disturbed he looked Akira knew this wasn’t good in any way no matter how it was put.

Takuto then said it straightforwardly and the words were so sudden and shocking Akira found himself staring in confusion almost like he was struggling to process its meaning and how much it would be just devastating. “Futaba was found stripped and knocked out in the girls bathroom.” The small girl cringed at hearing this as Akira seemingly zoned out and looked over.

The female student spoke up “I f-found her...” Akira looked over at futaba who looked back. Her eyes seemed dull and grey as Akira then noticed a bruise on the side of her cheek and how her lip quivered. Her eyes were watering like a kitten as Akira’s thoughts went straight to kamoshida.

“She looked like she had been used and used roughly at that...t-there was a spilled out water bottle that smelled funky so we think someone might’ve spiked it.” The student said as Akira hugged her warmly, futaba was shaking and despite the large towel she was freezing cold and silently holding back tears. 

“We have been trying to talk to her but she’s silent...for now the staff decided as a whole she needs a month long break, but I’ll be making two visits a week to your household to speak with her, is that alright?” The shy man asked as Akira nodded biting his top lip as the counselor sighed “I know this is extremely tough to hear as her guardian but she needs you right now...more than anything else in the world.” Takuto was right as he always was. Futaba was on the bridge of collapsing into a heap of tears and wails as is but she was motivated by the embarrassment if she were to, anxiety wasn’t always horrible.

The walk home, was horrible. Once there futaba went straight to her room as Akira began to clean the place up. He knew how she was right now was the most vulnerable she had ever been so the fact some guy took advantage of that and raped her filled him with anger and made him want to go down to Iwai’s shop buy some of his pepper spray and shoot it down this guys throat.

* * *

Later that night futaba was out of her room and sitting with Akira. They were wrapped up under a blanket and eating ramen Akira made along with some warm tea. Futaba got to pick so she picked the one show out of all the other ones the American one riverdale. She was obsessed with was oddly out of place compared to how obsessed she was with anime and manga but he guessed it was because it had a high school element to it and she was already not doing so good at shujin having failed a grade.

She ate ramen not smiling or even showing any emotion as she seemed glued to the Tv. She was on s1 episode 9 and already had strong opinions on each character. Akira then noticed she seemed to love the scenes in the forest around the river and river scenes as it showed on her face how she examined everything and Akira made a decision. “I’m gonna go do some of the dishes.” Akira said as the girl nodded but unbeknownst to her Akira finished the dishes a hour ago.

Akira began searching on his phone different winter cabins that were secluded. He saw big ones, small ones, short ones, tall ones. There were so many it was hard to pick just a singular one to stay in for a week. He finally found the perfect one, two bedrooms one upstairs the other downstairs a kitchen a sauna and a huge living room with a large fireplace.

Outback it had a stone patio with another fire place and a large swing tied to a tree, everything about it screamed perfect for the two of them. Akira read all the details then the address...it was in Canada...

Akira looked for hours and soon no longer saw this as fun but a hassle as Futaba had already gotten to the 12th episode of her show. As Akira looked he saw another, it was cheap and had 5 bedrooms, it had a large living room that connected to a kitchen and a indoor pool. It had a dock out front that led to a lake and it even had a nearby gift shop. The upstairs had a room with nothing but windows on the wall and downstairs around the fire place were torches all over the walls, and it was just so detailed in every spot. This one was a 2 hour drive away and once Akira realized the amount of bedrooms he realized. One for futaba one for him and Morgana one for yusuke and ryuji one for haru and Ann- it was all coming together like a puzzle.

Akira tossed a suitcase in front of futaba “pack your stuff! We’re taking a vacation!”


	2. Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira’s attempts to get everyone back together don’t go as bad as he expected at first but after working out the few kinks he works it all out and he actually gets to have some fun for once.

Akira smiled hands on the wheel as he heard the others in the back arguing over snacks. He had managed to work out who was going and who wasn’t which did give them a unwanted guest for futaba but that didn’t matter much.

Ryuji Ann and Morgana were easy having the fact joker knew them best. Haru was a little hard to get a hold of but in the end she agreed, yusuke didn’t even allow them in his house for over 4 minutes on the other hand.

He remembered how scary it was

_As Akira entered the house Ann and ryuji by his side they shivered, it was practically freezing “yusuke? Can we talk?” Ann shouted out. It was dark, like pitch black dark, hey couldn’t see a thing other than the walls and the deafening silence raised the hairs on their neck._

_ As they kept walking around soon they found a room with light, once they walked in they still found it wasn’t normal lighting, yusuke had a lantern set up in the middle, he was painting the walls with black and blue with tents of red. It was edgy and quite disturbing the different paintings. As he turned they saw how tired he looked. Sadly they didn’t get to see much as he shouted out in a cold tone “why are you here!?” Ryuji spoke up “hey! We’re just checking up on you to y’know Make sure your ok?”_

_ He shook his head “leave...” he was cold and sounded as if he were going to snap and lash out at them. “Why? We just got here- LEAVE!” Once he started walking towards them alarmingly fast they decided now might be a good time to leave and got out of there against the door on the other side...”we should give it a week or two.” _

The death of hifumi really had a tole on him. But they wouldn’t ever stop trying to help him. Akira brushed off the thought looked over at the psychiatrist takuto, he was so shook up by the event of futaba he ended up agreeing on taking a break from shujin to stay with them on this vacation, on the bright side he did pay them to let him stay though.

The car ride was long and by the time they were there they were all slurring onto the trail that led to this cabin in the woods akira was still pulling out bags when he got a call.

The contact

‘Gun dad’

He remembered when he first changed the contact name to that as a joke, he answered it and smiled “finally crawling back to me huh Iwai?” But instead of hearing the mans rough yet soothing voice...he heard Kaoru...and he was sobbing.

“K-kaoru? What happened? Is everything ok?- no.” Kaoru interrupted “this morning some guys tried to rob untouchable but my dad fought back.” Akira shook his head as he already knew what was coming “is he ok?...” he asked after a long pause between the two

Finally Kaoru responded “they had guns...here were 5 of them...he didn’t have a chance...” Akira almost dropped his phone “what.” He said staring in shock. “They said with where the bullet hit in his throat he didn’t suffer much...” Akira hung up and fell against the van curling up on the ground.

Futaba sat looking at the roof as she just finished a private session with takuto. The others were all fighting over rooms and exploring the house. “They aren’t doing anything are they.” Futaba suddenly asked as the counselor who looked confused “what?” She looked over “not even I have proof someone used me in that way...the police can’t do any actions because there’s no proof I was even assaulted.” Takuto sighed “...yes...they’re trying to find evidence but so far no one can tell for sure.” 

Futaba frowned “I’m gonna go to my room for a while.” Takuto sighed and watched her go. He only knew this girl for a week but he already felt like it was partially his responsibility to make sure she was ok.

Once Akira arrived no one noticed his eyes were red from crying, no one questioned why he was so late. They all just had fun, and so did Akira and futaba. They spent hours just messing around until 7pm hit.

That’s when ryuji came in shouting, it had been freezing and snowing all day and someone finally looked at the lake “guys! The lakes frozen!” Everyone crowded outside and saw that the huge body of water surrounded by trees was indeed frozen. Ryuji then made a ballsy move running out in the ice and sliding around “its thick! You can walk on it!” The others weren’t smiling “what if it cracks!? Ryuji get off of there!” Ann shouted as he shook his head “look at the other cabins! Everyone’s out on the lake itll be fine!” And surely enough across the lake where the other cabins were there were families having fun on the ice carelessly...

it took a while and even then Akira morgana and Ann didn’t get on the lake. Haru Futaba and ryuji were having a blast though sliding around on the lake while the sun began to set. Ryuji was still sliding around with Haru who couldn’t manage to stand. Futaba wasn’t laughing or smiling much but it was clear she was having fun sliding around.

It was like they were all kids again.

Just finding the simplest of things to be the best thing ever and to have fun with some of the smallest details. Sure at the moment nothing was going right at all but so what? Right now everyone left was back together and it was like old times. Akira wished makoto wasn’t on that plane, that yusuke never met that girl, that Aketchi didn’t go crazy and that nothing bad happened...but that didn’t matter much to him at the moment.

After a moment Akira got up and looked at the ice, “dont you even think of it...” Ann said as Akira looked at her then went out on the frozen lake smiling.

Soon it was snowing again and they ended up in a snowball fight. Akira smiled as he piled up some snow compacted it and threw it at Haru, the girl fell back laughing and threw another back at Akira only to kiss and hit futaba. Futaba joined in on the fun firing snowball after snowball at each person in sight including Ann and poor Morgana.

Soon they had all tuckered themselves out and it was late at night the moon up in the sky. As they got inside Akira grabbed a lighter and went over to the fireplace and lit it up that area of the room instantly getting warm. As Akira sat near it watching the wood burn soon futaba sat down next to him.

A little while later Morgana joined, then Ann then ryuji then Haru and soon they all sat huddled near the fire watching the embers rise. It was nice, everyone just huddled up in front of a fireplace the embers rising get up and fading out only to be replaced by more like a never ending pattern.

Akira soon got up and made hot chocolate. Takuto walked downstairs and smiled, “y’know Your not a bad father..” he said to Akira going to the kitchen and looking for some sort of snack. Akira looked over confused “I know- Takuto turned “your blaming yourself for it, you may not realize it but deep down you feel like this is all your fault.” Akira frowned and shook his head “...I know it is...but if I end up shutting down she won’t have anyone.” Akira was making the next group of hot chocolate as he could only make 3 at a time “want any?” He asked as Takuto shook his head.

“I’m risking my job by even being here...” he said as Akira looked over “i have to focus all my time on her case right now...but I also have other students who need me...I lied about the length of this trip, I said it was a few days shorter than it was.” Akira frowned as he watched the three finished cups steaming “you shouldn’t do that, we all know those kids needed to be fixed and without a counselor who knows how bad things will get.”

Akira finished making the hot chocolate and went back to the group handing it out “be careful it’s hot.” He said smiling as everything Akira predicted happened. Ryuji made the mistake of taking a large sip immediately and ran off to get a drink of cold water, Ann criticized him. Haru kept trying to take small sips and suffered while futaba didn’t even notice there was a drink in front of her.

* * *

Takuto woke up. He sat up off his air mattress in ryujis room as he heard voices downstairs and put on his glasses. As the world came into focus he looked at the time “6am? Who’s awake at this time?” The sun was coming up and the air was getting noticeably warmer than it was last night. “Good, maybe today the lake won’t be frozen.” He got up and walked downstairs only wearing a button up shirt and boxers. The Tv was on and it was playing that show that girl was obsessed with.

It was on the first season 13th episode. A long red haired girl was falling into a frozen lake and a bunch of teenagers ran out onto it to try to get her. He was confused and went over to the couch, Akira was knocked out cold asleep as the spot next to him was messy presumably where futaba laid. But she wasn’t there. He saw her phone, it was unlocked and someone was texting her.

He felt bad but picked it up. A anonymous number was talking to her.

<strike></strike> _ How did you enjoy our little activity?_

_ Who are you?¿_

_ You won’t know at first, here!_

Takuto cringed as he saw a photo the number sent, futaba was laying asleep and a man was...he was buried deep inside of her...

_ Oh my god_

_ your a slut you know that? Allowing someone to just do that to you?_

_ Hello? Did I scare you off? Or are you just taking a blowjob break?_

_ Maybe it’s best like this_

Takuto then looked around dropping the phone. He noticed the deer antlers that were hung up above the fire place were gone, then he looked out the window facing the lake. A figure, futabas! She was holding it in one hand and walking out to the center on the ice!

The man quickly shook Akira awAkE who only saw and heard screaming as the man ran out the door, Akira as soon as he saw her ran after. The two raced across the ice as futaba reached the center. She turned and faced them as Ann ryuji Haru and Morgana all just now got out of the house and began to make their way over. 

“Futaba please! I know your hurting but put the antlers down and come to me!” Shouted Takuto as Akira nodded half asleep.

Suddenly the ice began to crack everywhere. From one end of the lake to other it was covered in cracks. “The temperature...it’s rising!” Akira said to himself as he slowly moved closer the ground lightly cracking under his feet as he did so.

“Futaba calm down..” Akira said as she raised her hand holding antlers in the air. “NO!” Akira jumped trying to stop her but she threw them into the ground shattering the now thin layer of ice and falling into the freezing water.

Ann managed to push everyone back onto a large Chunk as the water was rough and if you barely got in it you would tense up beyond possible.

Akira only saw darkness as the lake was pitch black, he felt someone’s arm and grabbed it only to feel it was too big to be futabas, he realized the other man fell in too. He began to frantically swim in whatever direction trying to find the short girl.

Futaba took a deep gulp of water only to realize, this wasn’t fun, this isn’t ok. What am I doing?! She began flailing her arms around as she felt someone below her, she kept trying to swim but it was too hard to see a-and the water it was fucking freezing she couldn’t even move much.

Soon all three of the bodies panicking and pleading slowed as they drifted off out of consciousness. 

_December 20th 17 year old futaba sakura 20 year old Akira kurusu and 29 year old Takuto maruki all fell into a ice lake and were drowned. Their friends and pet cat were trapped on a ice chunk in the middle of the lake for 13 hours before a helicopter came in with a ladder the remaining young adults all had mild to severe frost bite and are in hospital care._

* * *

Akira woke up. He saw a bright light and felt something over his mouth. He couldn’t move his hands at all, he then heard a voice say through the ringing in his head “replace all his memories with ours and make it quick we still have 5 others.” Akira start squirming, he had to find futaba! He began struggling more and more and kicking but it was all useless as he felt a needle going into his neck.

When Akira woke up he was being tossed through a large metal door, he stood and looked around. He saw futaba next to him Takuto two random girls and...chihaya!? He looked around and saw all sorts of people all dirty and wearing rags, it’s what he imagined a town of homeless people would look like. Last thing he remembered was seeing nothing but black and passing out but...where was he?!

Then he felt the aura

this place was strange, it had heavy air. The way things in the distance looked were weird. He was inside a building for sure, it didn’t have any windows and the walls were steel...then the familiarity of the place hit him.

**This was a palace **


End file.
